Heroes Assemble
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Matters in Paris become a bit unusual when Hawkmoth and XANA join forces ! Also featuring the Tapwater Titans and the Totally Spies, this is a crossover for the ages (one I have been waiting to write). Co-written with BrightStarAngie !
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Assemble

Synopsis: A combination of Miraculous Ladybug, Code Lyoko, Angela Anaconda, and Totally Spies, this is one crossover that fans of French animation certainly do not want to miss ! Take one seismologist, Doctor Jerrica Lichen, who has been predicting the epicenter of the 'big one' for years but no one ever takes her seriously. Down on her luck and recently fired from her only job, Hawkmoth sees her as a pawn, perfect to fetch Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses. XANA sees his opportunity to make an alliance with him, seeing that all France will soon be under he and Hawkmoth's control.

Chapter 1—Late, Again

Marinette had slept in. She had enjoyed the weekend, walking the streets of Paris with her best friend Alya during a fun-filled festival. It was fall and many of the vendors had been selling sweets and caramel apples. She had bought some to share with her parents but she had overdone it somewhat with the confectionaries. Her alarm went off, scaring her half to death. It was the second time this morning !

'Oh, no ! I overslept.', Marinette lamented. She quickly got dressed and Tikki bemoaned the fact that she was going to be late to school, as usual.

'At least I'm consistent !', Marinette retorted. Tikki laughed her usual faye, enchanting way, hiding herself in Marinette's red, black-spotted purse. She wondered what she would be learning in science class today. At least she'd have a chance to see Adrian again, she mused, blushing floridly. His handsome face, those elegant cheeks, those dazzling green eyes. Ah, yes, he was the hunk of the hour and any girl would give their left arm just to be near him. Marinette though, simply pined to be only rows away from him in class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Kadic High

Class had started and the students were alert and eager to learn about seismology today. Jeremie noticed that things in Lyoko had been eerily quiet for months now and wondered if XANA had gone back to his grotto to recharge from the last battle they and their allies Tapwater had fought against him. It was a war on equal footing. Their foe had been formidable, but in the end, Tapwater had given them the upper hand. He wondered if they were well and how Angela and her buddies were faring. It had been a long time since he had heard from his American friends. Their French had since improved during their last communique. It was impressive to see how well they converse with them now. Bored in class (as was his purview), Jeremie sent an email to Angela, hoping she'd respond to it. He waited, pensively, hoping that his science teacher wouldn't find him out. He had never had any technological device confiscated from him before. Fortunately, this teacher was a bit of a ditz and absentminded, so he and his friends could get away with almost anything and not face any repercussions.

The class was, as an example, learning about the Mid-Atlantic earthquake that occurred in the year 2011, which was an unprecedented and unusual 5.8 magnitude earthquake on the East Coast of the United States. Fortunately, no extensive damage was reported in the quake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Joining Forces with Hawkmoth

XANA had been scrying from his reflection pool hidden away in his cave. He saw nothing of import until he noticed something unusual in Paris. There was a young seismologist named Jerrica Lichen that had been predicting 'the big one' for years while other scientists mocked her, derided her, rejecting her years of painstaking research on her one and only passion (and source of income).

Doctor Jerrica had predicted the 'mother of all quakes' coming this very day, but when it turned out to be a bust, her employer fired her, tired of her so called 'predictions' turning out to be fiascos. She pleaded with her boss to take her back but he denied her even though she was begging, prostrate before him.

Dejected, totally depressed, she sat outside the Louvre crying. Hawkmoth felt her pain, her discontent and ultimate melancholy. He immediately sent out his akuma and transformed her.

'Tremora, I'm Hawkmoth, your new lord and master. Make those who laugh at you pay with making your prediction reality. You can assist me as well by getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses.', he commanded. Darkly, her face drastically changed behind tinted horn-rimmed glasses, she sneered.

'Yes, Hawkmoth.'

'Well, well, well, how the tides have turned. I'm strong enough now that I can leave my cave and befriend this mysterious fellow who seems to have hypnosis as his main talent. That will come in handy.', XANA thought. He broke the confines of the seal and firewall that had been imprisoning him and travelled quickly down the wires into Hawkmoth's lair.

Hawkmoth had not been expecting guests. Though he was sort of reclusive, he always had his puppets do his dirty work for him. XANA wasn't much different in the fact that he had sent monsters after the Lyoko Warriors on so many occasions. He nearly sent his butterflies after him but stopped himself in his tracks. XANA introduced himself with a flamboyant and courteous bow, proving himself a gentleman of respect and not a villain one would want to cross unless necessary. Hawkmoth was already impressed with him, asked him all the inquiry he felt pertinent and shook his hand. Yes, it was the beginning of a sinisterly beautiful alliance. One, they both thought, would begin the ruin of France and perchance, the world following thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—An Unusual Gift from Master Fuu

Chloe usually wasn't the type to be aware of unusual happenings in the city, but she couldn't help noticing a ginger-haired woman, looking rather diabolical, her face twisted in the most sardonic smirk she had ever witnessed. So many people had accused Chloe of being stuck-up, snobbish, bratty, spoiled and conceited. In truth, though, she longed to be a heroine like Ladybug. She would give nothing more than to work alongside her and learn from her. Just then, she accidentally bumped into an old Asian man with a long, flowing, white beard.

'I'm so sorry !', she said, apologetically.

'Don't be ! I was looking for you. I have something to give you. Take care of her, which I am sure you will.', the enigmatic, cryptic man said. A little faerie creature buzzed out, bee like, as cute as she could be.

'I'm D'vorah !', she said, bowing politely. It was the most adorable teensy thing Chloe had ever seen.

'Why did you do this though ?', Chloe asked. Master Fuu stroked his beard.

'There's going to be trouble, and we need more heroes in the world. I chose you to become Honeybee because you are destined to. Just call on your kwami, D'vorah, here. When the time is right you'll know what to do.', Fuu said. Chloe had so many questions and the elder was only generating more by the minute ! He gave her a pouch to keep D'vorah hidden from prying eyes. She didn't question what was going on but accepted she had a difference to make in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Let the Cataclysm Commence

'What's happening ?', Chloe said to D'Vorah. 'Why are there earthquakes happening in the city ?'

'Seems like Hawkmoth is up to his old tricks again. That woman you saw earlier, she's one of his marionettes.', she explained, nodding solemnly. There were other souls that Hawkmoth had recruited. She had never seen such an assembly of villains before and knew that Hawkmoth wasn't acting alone. She also realized that the small tremors were meant to strike fear into people's hearts. She wasn't the only one suffering from anxiety. Everyone was.

'I think it'd be best for Honeybee to handle this. Ladybug will be on her way, knowing her. Chat Noir will inevitably show up.', D'vorah added.

'We shouldn't wait any longer. D'vorah, stripes on !', Chloe said. The cryptic sage _had_ been correct earlier. She had known what to do. Before she knew it she had transformed into Honeybee. Ladybug had swung into the scene, complimenting her and making her acquaintance. Oddly, the two became instant friends. If only she knew the irony she was facing at that moment. Chat Noir joined in and before long, there were other fighters along with them. There were three spies in cat suits, unusually familiar. Their names were Sam, Alex and Clover.

'We don't have time to assess the situation but with all the moving and shaking, we thought it'd be better to work with heroes and heroines like you.', Sam said, astutely.

The Lyoko Warriors had been called to the fight as well, after being informed of what was happening by the 'Tapwater Titans'.

'Looks like the gang is all here, again !', Odd chimed in cheerily. However, he didn't know that Sissi was being exploited by XANA yet again to further his sinister plan. He would have to fight his beloved girlfriend once more, but he wouldn't hurt her in the process.

'Looks like the show is about to start. Tremora, you know what to do.', Hawkmoth said, from his secure vantage point in the spire of his elegant lair.

'Yes, Hawkmoth. Time to shake things up.', she grinned, evilly as she crouched down and sprung so high she lit atop Le Tour Eiffel. Spreading her arms wide she caused chasms to start breaking throughout the city. Cars were swallowed whole by sinkholes and panic began to grip the streets. It only got worse as XANA's monsters heightened the fear and melee in the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Team Up

Sissi had no idea what she was doing under XANA's influence, but she had become another pawn in his ploy. Before them now were Honeybee, Ladybug, Chat Noir, the Totally Spies, the Lyoko Warriors and the Tapwater Titans had all assembled. None of them really wondered why. Tremora was bad news alone by herself but multiplied with the threat of XANA's monsters, the city had nearly lost all reason and hope.

Ladybug was wondering what lucky charm to use in this event. Honeybee had sticky potion to lock the monsters into place so they could no longer hurt others. She also had striped ribbons to bind and trip potential enemies and a sword to fight them off, her 'stinger' as she called it. Ladybug was certainly happy Honeybee was an ally rather than a foe !

'We have to move them away from the city. We need someplace where fewer people are located. Less casualties that way.', Alex averred.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Quick Thinking

'Great idea, Alex but where _should_ we go ?', Sam countered. 'That field seems ideal !', Suzanne motioned, getting the small battalion to follow her. Tremora and XANA's henchbots waited there, planning the most opportune time to counterattack. Neither of them could see an opening but Tremora used her ability to upset everyone's footing. Many of them recovered and used double, triple, even quadruple team attacks to trip Tremora as she had done to them.

Ladybug looked for an opening to use her lucky charm ability and Honeybee was lucky enough to bind Tremora with her golden lariat. The Warriors, Titans and Spies kept the monsters at bay, disintegrating them as they stormed the field.

'I can't keep up with them. My monsters are no match for their prowess.', XANA lamented. He was gradually losing momentum and energy.

'You've fought valiantly. I have other pawns I can call. Retreat while you are able. Perhaps we can join forces again someday.', Hawkmoth said. Regrettably, XANA zapped himself back to Lyoko and was stopped by the guards, thrown back into his grotto and firewalled there with encryption for good measure.

Hawkmoth called forth previous villains to the scene like Mr. Mime, Bubbler, Horrificator and others. He even created new ones, like Vulcan, Tornada and Magritte. It was almost too much for them to handle but they managed to see everyone's weaknesses right before the situation started to seem helpless and hopeless.

Honeybee used her sticky nectar to glue all the baddies in place while Ladybug used her lucky charm, de-akumatizing Hawkmoth's victims. Everything that had been destroyed by the earthquakes before had been repaired in nanoseconds.

For a moment, those who had been under Hawkmoth's influence were all confused. As soon they realized everything was normal, they went back to their typical lives. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Honeybee vanished from the scene, the Spies said their goodbyes and the Titans and Warriors hung back, chatting about the epic happenings of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—I'll Get Those Miraculoses Yet

Hawkmoth clutched his cane with fury. His plan had been a failure, _this_ time. Foiled as usual, he rued and spent a melancholy evening scheming. The next plot he had was certain _not_ to fail. When he returned, hopefully with his latest evil ally, he would be even more powerful than ever. One day, he mused, with a delightfully devilish smirk, that he would clutch Paris in the palm of his hand, then the entirety of France. After, Europe would fall, and then, eventually the world would bend to his iron whims. It was only a matter of time, patience and his indefatigable stubbornness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9—Saying Farewell

'That was amazing ! I hope we can fight again like that one day soon !', Odd stated with a big smile. 'Hey, we're only a phone call away. Francois Dupont's not too far, remember ?", Chloe said. 'I wonder who that was in the darling bee costume ?', Marinette asked. 'I don't know but she sure was awesome.', Chloe stated with a big, cheesy grin. She, nor Marinette nor Adrien knew each other's secret identities and they planned on keeping it that way. Yet, oddly, being Honeybee had transformed Chloe's typically sour disposition into something a little sweeter. Having worked with Ladybug must've rubbed off on her ever so slightly.

All the friends, new and old said their goodbyes, even giving each other conciliatory hugs before they departed. They would definitely keep in touch by email but little did they know they would be reuniting sooner than they thought.


	10. Epilogue (and TBC)

Epilogue

Lachrymosely, although he didn't want to admit it, XANA lamented.

'No firewall can hold me forever. They might've drained my energy in that last fight but the dark crystals here only fortify me. Just a bit of a recharge and I'll be back to my old self in no time.', he mused with a twisted grin on his handsome face. Hawkmoth would be a viable and integral ally in his next plan. Sissi would be his one day, whether she wanted to be his bride or not. Next time, XANA contemplated, would be the last time, and at last he could have his stunning Sissi, his queen by his side to rule in perpetuity.

To Be Continued…


End file.
